Referring to FIG. 1, during manufacture of IC (integrated circuit) packages, the IC packages are transported in an IC package container such as an IC package tube 102. Plugs are wedged into the ends of the IC package tube 102 including a first plug 104 at one end of the tube 102 and a second plug 106 at the other end of the tube 102. (The portion of the plugs 104 and 106 inside the tube 102 is shown by dashed lines in FIG. 1.) The tube 102 may be comprised of steel or plastic, and such tubes are known to one of ordinary skill in the art of IC package manufacture.
During manufacture of IC packages, the IC packages are transferred from one tube to another tube such as from a tube comprised of steel to a tube comprised of plastic or vice versa. Thus, any of the plugs 104 and 106 may be removed from the tube 102 such that IC packages may be added to or removed from the tube 102. Referring to FIG. 2, for removal of the plug 106 from the tube 102, for example, a tweezer 110 is used in the prior art by an operator to manually grip the plug 106 such that the tube 102 and the plug 106 may be pulled away from each other.
However, the operator typically must grip the tweezer 110 with much force such that the tube 102 and the plug 106 may be pulled away from each other. During manufacture of a high quantity of IC packages, such repeated use of the tweezer 110 for removal of the plugs from a high quantity of tubes in the prior art may result in hand fatigue and even hand pain for the operator. In addition, if the tweezer 110 slips during use for gripping a plug, the sharp edges of the tweezer 110 may injure the operator.
Thus, a mechanism for tightly gripping the plug of an IC package tube is desired such that the tube and the plug may be pulled away from each other during manufacture of a high quantity of IC packages.